


Bronze Ghosts

by Estel



Series: All Those Yesterdays [5]
Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Fear, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers for 01x03] Dash stands outside of the DC Metro Police Station before re-entering for his interview and thinks on his very strong feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bronze Ghosts

DC Metro PD. A monument to public safety and the law. At least that’s what the exterior tried to make you believe.

Dwarfed in the plaza outside, Dash felt it looked more like a glass-walled horror show.

The remodel did not wash the invisible stench of Precrime off the place. The sculpture of the Precogs had been removed from the front, only to be replaced with an equally eerie bronze statue just inside. It reminded him of scary movies with ghouls or ghosts. The serene, proud figures certainly did not bare any resemblance to the falsely-deified trio.

The first time he came back, he was on a mission and had the wherewithal not to show his face. Though Precrime was disbanded, the officers deemed still fit for duty could have frequented the same halls. For all he knew, some of them could have been the few that were allowed to look into "The Temple" where he, Arthur, and Agatha had rotted for a decade.

This time he was pushing his limits. He could _feel_ it. Thanks to intense physical rehabilitation and psychological damage, he could always acutely tell when he was pushing boundaries. At first it was knowing right before his legs gave out from fatigue. Then, he could sense the spike of anxiety when he was on the cusp of having a meltdown.

Standing outside Metro felt like staring into a volcano that he intended to jump into.

A part of him wanted him to turn and run. It warned him that if he crossed that threshold, he would never leave. It nagged at him that somehow it would drag in Arthur and Agatha, too. That fear knotted his stomach and would not be quieted by learned logic or his growing faith in Vega.

But, if hiding in plain sight was the real solution to using his gift, then he'd have to face those bronze ghosts and fight off every nagging voice, both in his head and out.


End file.
